


Solitary Togetherness

by SakkaTheZen



Category: American Football RPF, FOX NFL Sunday RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkaTheZen/pseuds/SakkaTheZen
Summary: Back in their college days, the two quarterbacks meet…off the field. This is a way-back, alternate universe fic about Brady Quinn and Jay Cutler meeting while they were still in college.  As the time I originally wrote this fic, Brady was with the Denver Broncos, Jay's old team, and Jay was playing for the Chicago Bears. Disclaimer: I don’t own these guys, I only write this for my own enjoyment, and all of this is pure fantasy, particularly the quarterbacks all being closet gays.
Relationships: Brady Quinn/Jay Cutler, Brady Quinn/OC, Jay Cutler/OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: When I posted this originally over on AFF, I didn't include the chapters with Jay's tight end, with the exception of the first one, which is key to the story. I had wanted to expound on his past a little, but kind of left it hanging. Thus, the last chapter is a bit... Odd. It kind of leaves you hanging, but only because I never (originally) finished that part of the story. The point of the story is the budding relationship between Quinn and Cutler, not so much Cutler's start with his first tight end. HOWEVER, if you guys want more of this, I can keep it going-even though we all know how it ends via Chapter 6. So I'll leave it up to you. I re-read the unposted chapters and liked the writing, so I included them. Let me know if you want more.

Brady Quinn smiled as he felt the cooling of the late afternoon air rush through his tousled brown hair and felt the ball come off his finger just right and spiral down the practice field so beautifully… This was his refuge, his escape from the world of learning, the two degrees crushing him in. His father was never supportive of his love of the sport, how he excelled in football as well as in baseball early on, and his mother encouraged him to work hard in school and be sure to have a backup plan… “A backup plan, a backup plan,” Brady whispered to himself as he ran back to the ball bucket and snatched another prolate spheroid to wind up and throw a perfect spin down the field.

As he threw the next ball, his eyes fell onto the empty stands next to the practice field, although he noticed that they weren’t exactly empty. A lone watcher sat there – some guy, wearing an olive green hoodie and blue jeans, the wind ruffling his brown hair just as it was Brady’s.

‘Hmmm, he looks familiar,’ Brady thought as he jogged back to the ball surplus to grab another practice football. The addition of two joggers entering the gate to run the track around the field momentarily distracted him, but he quickly looked back at the spectator, and noticed that his eyes were fixed on him, almost staring.

Brady did a little footwork, feeling odd at being watched so intensely, but shrugged it off and threw a perfect ball down the field, landing it right at the back of the end zone. ‘Who is that guy?’ Brady thought to himself as he walked back to snag another ball. He glanced over and the dude was still there, sitting stock-still, taking him in. It almost felt as if he was being penetrated by the watcher’s eyes, which were a piercing blue in contrast to his own dark brown.

Brady began to run through everyone he knew in his head, teammates, classmates, friends of friends, but he couldn’t place him. However, he knew – just knew – he had seen the guy before.

The ball sailed through the air and Brady Quinn watched it with pride. He knew he was good. It didn’t matter what his dad said or how his mother fretted that he was going to get passed over when it was time to start looking at going pro. He was comfortable with the degree paths he had chosen, and he felt that he would be more than equipped if the National Football League decided they didn’t want his skills and talent on the field. Still, it was such a dream, such an obsession almost, and he spent many of his waking and non-studying hours out here on the practice field, giving it all he had, to ensure he could throw the perfect ball.

The sun was starting to dip below the practice field stands and he could feel the crisp of the evening autumn air start to prickle the hairs on his arms. Maybe this was a good time to quit. He did wonder how long the guy had been watching him as he picked up the ball net and ran down to the end of the field to retrieve his thrown footballs.

After gathering them all up, he started running back to the other end and noticed that the young man was still sitting in the bleachers, watching him intensely. Brady stopped mid-field and stared back, in his eyes a questioning gaze, and the guy slowly nodded once at him. Brady shrugged his shoulders and ran the rest of the way back to the ball storage can and dumped them in. He closed it up and dragged it over to the shed under the stands, and noted that Mr. mystery guy was still watching him with those staring, intense eyes.

He waited for the two joggers to pass by on the track, and then crossed it, dragging the ball bucket and feeling like he was under the most earnest scrutiny. He noticed in his peripheral vision that the joggers didn’t even catch the dude’s eye. He just kept staring and staring at Quinn, as if he was afraid to miss even a second of movement from the Notre Dame quarterback.

As he approached the stands, he realized he could see the guy a lot better, and it suddenly hit him who it was – Jay Cutler! The Vandy quarterback, of course! They had played in a game just two weeks ago! He tossed the ball surplus into the storage shed, locked the knob, and then walked back around to the stands. Jay smiled at him, but said nothing. His eyes were truly as blue as an azure and cloudless sky, and it made Brady dizzy to look too deeply into them. He licked his lips and smiled back, and figured he was going to have to be the first one to speak after a silent moment passed by.

“Hey – you’re Jay Cutler, right?” Brady felt strange hearing his own voice after the hours of quiet and solitary practice on the field. Cutler nodded slowly, still smiling. ‘Okayyy… Is he going to say anything?’ Brady’s mind raced. They had never actually spoken at the game – Notre Dame had beaten Vanderbilt soundly, and his teammates had snatched him and carried him in a victory march to the locker room before he had a chance to shake the losing quarterback’s hand or even speak a word to their coach.

Brady broke the silence again. “Wha-- uhhh… What are you doing here?”

Quinn placed his foot up on the bleacher slat closest to him and stretched out his calf and hamstring. Why was he so nervous? His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. ‘It must be from the exertion of dragging the ball can off the field,’ Brady convinced himself. But somehow, he felt that there was definitely something else going on inside of him right now.

Jay was quiet for another moment, and then, in a voice much softer than Brady expected, said “Want to go get a beer?”


	2. Chapter 2

Brady wasn’t sure what possessed him to drag the Vanderbilt quarterback to the seediest dive in South Bend, but that’s where they ended up, perched on two beat-up barstools and drinking Michelob UItra on draft.

His first thought when Jay asked him to get a drink was that the guy wanted to pump him for information. After all, Notre Dame had won, Vandy had lost, and he was sure that Jay’s coach had put him up to this. But when Jay was really quiet on the subject of football, and pretty quiet overall in general, Quinn was really baffled. After 20 minutes of chatter about the weather, how classes were going, and whether or not Brady had plans for spring break, he was really starting to wonder. Finally, he couldn’t help himself.

“Man, why did you come here? How come you aren’t in Nashville?”

Jay took a slow sip of his beer, smiled, and then said, “I finished up my classes early this week. I like to come home for long weekends sometimes.”

Brady blinked a few times and sipped his own beer, processing this. “H—home? You live in South Bend?”

Jay looked down smiled, and then looked up again. “Well, not exactly. I’m from Santa Claus, Lincoln City, actually.” That stare again. Those eyes. Just…wow.

Brady looked away when he felt dizzy. Then he glanced back. “Man, that’s over six hours from here! You can’t tell me you just like to spend six hours on the road when you’ve already driven up from Tennessee!”

“I flew, actually,” Cutler said, his hand sliding slowly up and down the curved glass, wetting his fingers with the condensation from the cold beer within.

Brady half-smiled cockily and said, “Okay, so you’re on a mission. You ain’t fooling me with all this banter unrelated to the game. Your coach put you up to this? Get him drunk and then steal the Fighting Irish secrets?”

Cutler laughed, a hearty, abrupt deep laugh that went on and on. He shook his head and said, “Nah, come on, man. I just wanted to talk to you.”

Quinn bit his lip, and then ventured, “About what?”

Jay took a deep breath and looked Brady right in the eyes. “Just about you.”

Suddenly, Brady felt like he was spinning, and he had the sensation that he couldn’t breathe. What was happening? Meanwhile, Jay kept up the deep, penetrating gaze, and Quinn had to look away, down, anywhere but at Jay Cutler. What the fuck was this? Did he have some kind of magical stare or something? Brady blushed in spite of himself, and chastened by this, took a deep drag on his beer.

“Why me? What’s the deal with that?”

Jay pushed his beer back on the counter and sat forward. “I like the way you played that game. I watched you. And then I realized, I wanna get to know this guy. So here I am. Don’t you ever feel like that?”

“No, not really,” Brady said, perhaps a little too quickly. He looked back up at Jay hesitantly, but his gaze never faltered. “I mean… Well, I don’t hang out with very many people. Too many guys just want to be my friend because I’m the quarterback. I don’t even want to start with the girls. And … well, I’m pretty much a loner. I don’t even have very many buddies back home in Columbus.” Brady looked down, shyly, and said, “Weird, huh?”

Jay shook his head and licked his lips. “No. No, not weird. In fact, I’m the same. The same way,” he said, with an empty gesture. “I don’t have very many friends at school, which is why I like to come home on weekends. I try to finish my classwork and studies by Wednesday night and come home on Thursday. Sometimes I drive, other times, I fly, like I did this weekend.”

The bar wasn’t very crowded for a Thursday night, and Brady was grateful that he didn’t have any classes tomorrow. The lab he was scheduled for had been cancelled, and there was no game tomorrow. In fact, Brady had to admit to himself that he had brought Jay here rather than to one of the more popular Notre Dame hangouts, since he knew that he’d be recognized there by teammates, classmates, hangers-on, all of them. No, he wanted Jay Cutler all to himself.

Wait…did he just think that? Quinn shook his head almost imperceptibly to rid himself of the thought, and noticed that Jay was ordering them another round.

He looked back up at the Vandy quarterback and smiled at him. Jay smiled back, and said, “You have a good smile. You’ll look great on SI one day.”

Brady laughed, and clapped Jay on the shoulder. Except when he opened his hand to remove it, he felt the warmth of the other man’s shoulder and he hesitated a moment. Jay’s eyes glanced up slowly and locked with Brady’s for a moment. Again, that dizzy, crazy feeling. Quinn removed his hand and cleared his throat, accepting a new glass from the bartender and then saluting Cutler before he took a draught of it.

Jay smiled and picked up his own glass. “To solitude…and the friendship it brings,” he said, smiling. Brady couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll drink to that,” and they clinked glasses.

As he set his glass down on the counter, Brady laughed and shook his head. “Come on, man, you mean to tell me that your coach didn’t put you up to this? You sure you’re not out to steal the secrets of the Fighting Irish for the Commodores?”

Jay chuckled and a broad smile crossed his face as he shook his head. ‘Man, he has a nice smile,’ Brady mused to himself. Great eyes, a nice smile, and he was here because he wanted to know more about him. Him! Brady Quinn. Well, there wasn’t much to tell. He was studying hard and playing equally as hard, hoping to hell that he would make it in the big league and could leave all of this political science and finance in the dust.

“What about you? Tell me more about you,” Brady said.

“There’s not much to tell,” Jay said, in that soft voice that was sending unconscious shivers down Quinn’s spine. “I’m studying human and organizational development.” Brady laughed. “What the hell are you going to do with that?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye. Jay replied, “Well, I could potentially help to run my father’s business, but honestly – I’m just hoping to make it into the draft in a year or two.”

Brady grinned. “Man, you’re not kidding there. Me, too. Me, too…” He was acutely aware of how much the two quarterbacks from the Midwest were clicking, and he had a strange sensation in his stomach that he’d never felt before, though it was exciting and thrilling, almost like the feeling one gets before a first date. But they weren’t on a date – were they? This was just guy time. Yeah, yeah, that’s it. Guy time. Just two football players shooting the shit in a bar. That’s all.

“What are you so nervous about?” Jay suddenly asked, his eyes piercing him again. Brady had the sense that Cutler could look right through him, look into his soul.

“Nervous? Me? Well… I didn’t think I was. I guess… I’m just not really at ease with people, I suppose…” Brady wasn’t really happy with his answer. After all, he was feeling at ease, to a degree, with Jay Cutler – but perhaps more so than he was comfortable with, and that was, indeed, the rub.

“You seem jumpy. Am I making you nervous, with these questions?” Jay looked very serious now, and there was even something smacking of concern in his bluer-than-blue eyes.

“No, no man, not at all. It’s … it’s probably just this bar. Why don’t we get out of here, huh?” Brady quickly tossed back the rest of his beer and pulled a twenty out of his pocket.

Jay grabbed his hand and Brady felt like he had been hit by a bolt of lightning at the contact. “Let me get this,” Jay said, quietly, handing his own twenty to the bartender. “Oh—okay…” Quinn shoved the bill back into his pocket, but inside, he was mourning the loss of the touch of Jay’s hand. It felt so warm, but electric, too, exciting in a way that Brady was unfamiliar with.

The two men walked out of the bar and headed down the street, back toward the campus. “Where do you want to go?” Jay asked as they strolled down the dark, lamplit street. “I don’t know,” Brady replied. “How bout we go back to the practice field? I love it there – that’s my sanctuary.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Jay responded, and Brady took a moment to beam at him before the two walked off in the direction of the stadium.


	3. Chapter 3

“…and then I told my professor, well, what do you expect? I’m a football player!” Jay ended his story with a huge grin and a laugh, and Brady couldn’t help but chuckle along with him.

As they walked along the quiet Indiana street, Brady bumped Jay’s shoulder with his own and said, “Y’know? You’re not bad company, Cutler.”

“Well, thanks… Brayyyyden…” Jay purred, with a boyish grin, bumping him back. Quinn looked up and wrinkled his forehead at the sound of his given name. “Aww, don’t start with that, you sound like my dad.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jay asked quizzically, the grin still blazing.

Brady glanced over at him and couldn’t help but smile back. He shook his head and started laughing, and Jay nodded, still smiling.

They walked up onto the practice field, which was mostly dark and in shadow but the lights in the nearby parking lot spilled over and allowed for some visibility.

The two quarterbacks walked silently to the bleachers and settled onto them, Jay sitting on a slat above Brady. Quinn laid back and laced his fingers behind his head, and soon, Cutler followed suit and laid with his head above Brady’s feet, and Brady’s head below Jay’s feet. They laid like that for a few minutes, not saying anything, just looking up at the sky.

“My dad’s not a bad guy,” Brady finally said, to answer Jay’s earlier query. “I guess me and him – we just don’t see eye-to-eye sometimes. Particularly about important things. You know – important things in MY life.”

Jay nodded, his face devoid of his stunning smile for once. Brady took a deep breath and continued. “He doesn’t believe in me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He’s never said as much, but I can totally tell. He doesn’t think I’m going to make it in the pros.”

Jay nodded slowly, pressing his lips together as if he was deep in thought.

“I think he’s got my mother questioning me, too. She keeps telling me to study hard, study hard – no matter how much I practice, I need to make sure I’m studying and making the grade in my classes. I get that, I really do, but…”

Brady trailed off, his eyes shifting back over to the practice field.

“But what?” Jay asked, quietly. It was almost a whisper.

“I feel like she isn’t thinking so much about me doing well in school as believing my dad’s theory that I’ll never make it as a quarterback.”

Brady nervously looked back at Jay. He honestly had no clue why he was spilling his guts to this guy he just met a few hours ago. But for some reason, he felt like it was right, the right thing to do. He felt like he could never talk about this with anyone. But somehow, some way, Jay Cutler would understand.

Jay’s eyes met Brady’s and he looked deeply into them before he responded.

“What do you want, Brady?”

Brady took a deep breath and bit down on his lip. “What do I want?”

“Yeah, man. What is it that you really want? What do you ache for?”

Brady nodded. He got this. He understood Jay’s language, and Jay obviously understood him. “I want it, man. I want to be out there, throwing passes and making touchdowns and connecting and keeping my standings high. I want to be a pro quarterback. I want it. I want the NFL.”

Cutler smiled, heavy-lidded, and letting his eyes drop closed, and he nodded slowly. “You want it. I can tell. And you’ll make it. You will.”

“You think so?” Brady said, in an unsure tone.

“Hell yes. Yes, I do.”

Quinn chuckled and shook his head. “Why?”

Jay opened his eyes and caught Brady’s eyes, and it was as if his gaze was burning him. It was a moment before he spoke.

“Because you’re YOU.”

Brady smiled at him and nodded. “You’re a piece of work, you know that, Cutler?”

Jay grinned and said, “Well… I’ve never had it put to me quite like that before.”

Both men laughed, and they were silent together in that moment, enjoying the quiet of the night and the gentle autumn breeze that blew and tussled their hair and caused the leaves on the other slats of the stands to skitter about.

Brady looked over at Jay and saw he was looking up at the sky, focused on something distant, a star, maybe… He smiled to himself and wondered what kind of wind it was that blew this new friend his way. He hadn’t felt this comfortable with, this open, to anyone before. And yet, they’d only just met. Admittedly, Brady was somewhat captivated by the Vanderbilt quarterback during the game, and he remembered their eyes meeting across the field more than once. And yes, he had to admit that he’d thought about him later on, too. He enjoyed watching him command his team, how he managed to connect a few of his passes and made some good rushing yardage. Brady’s team just played a little bit better that day.

“Hey, Jay.” Brady slipped his index finger between his lips thoughtfully.

“Yeah.” Jay turned his gaze from the sky above to Brady’s face, below.

“What did you think that day we played each other? It didn’t piss you off that we won?” Brady was uncertain that he wanted to open this can of worms, but hey, it was out there, and now maybe he could pick Cutler’s brain, for once.

“Well, yeah… I was pissed off. And that’s what made me stand up and take notice. I know that when something upsets me, that’s worth paying attention to.”

“Mhm,” Brady murmured. Cutler continued.

“I saw how much respect your teammates have for you. And I respect that, a lot. You can tell when a team doesn’t respect its leader. Or when someone other than the quarterback is the leader. You can tell pretty quick, actually.”

“Yeah, I got you,” Brady breathed. He was really enjoying talking football with his new buddy, but he still couldn’t put his finger on the strange butterfly-like sensations going on in his midsection.

“When you faked that handoff to your RB and then threw that long bomb down for a fifty-five yard TD, I knew we were toast,” Jay said, in a quiet, emotional voice. “It was then I told myself, ‘okay, gotta get to know this Brady Quinn and see what he’s all about.’ It wasn’t my coaches, or my teammates. It was just me. You got one over on my defense, and that’s hard to do.”

“You know, I thought that, too,” Brady said suddenly. “Vanderbilt is known for their solid defense this year, and I was pretty nervous going in. I couldn’t believe we won.”

“I believed it,” Jay replied. “What I couldn’t believe is how soundly you won. You guys pulverized us, and I was intrigued. I guess that’s the best way I can put it.” Jay glanced over at Brady with a very serious gaze.

Brady’s eyes were captured and he found he couldn’t look away. Jay continued to stare at him, and Brady’s heart began to pound out of his chest wildly. His mouth dropped open and he took a deep, quivering breath.

What was it about Jay Cutler that both unsettled him and warmed him to the core?

A clap of thunder came out of nowhere, making both men jump. Suddenly, rain began pouring down.

“Oh shit!” hollered Brady, jumping up off the bleacher slat and dashing down quickly. “Shit!” Jay echoed and followed him. “C’mon, over here!” Quinn ran over to the equipment shed and yanked the doorknob but realized he’d locked it earlier when he put away his practice balls. “Damn it!” He dashed under the bleachers next to the shed, and Jay was quickly on his heels.

The two quarterbacks stood, panting, under the stands next to the shed, rain pouring down from everywhere. They leaned up against the back side of the building, which seemed to be somewhat free from the downpour, and both of them stood there for a moment, catching their breath.

Brady shook his head, droplets of rain spraying from his soaked hair. “Hey!” Jay said, and shook his own head to spray him back. “HAH!” Brady laughed and grabbed Jay by the upper arms and began shaking his hair right in his face. Jay grabbed him back and tried to twist him around for a half-nelson and rub a noogie into his head. “Stop—STOP! Okay, I give… I give!” Brady was laughing so hard as he slipped his head out from Jay’s grasp, but didn’t let go of his arms. Jay’s hands slid down Brady’s arms, and after a moment, they were standing there, holding each other, mouths open, gaze locked, panting…

The rain fell down all around them, and Brady noticed they were moving closer and closer… And he wanted to fall right into Jay’s deep blue eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

“Ooooof…” The world crashed down as the defensive end body-slammed Quinn into the turf. He saw stars, he felt dizzy, queasy, but got to his feet and called the next play.

“Arizona six green forty-six white!” The players scrambled to their positions. Brady screamed his audibles and his center hiked the ball to him. Brady’s eyes downfield, he spotted his tight end and he squeezed the ball tight, as if he was putting a little prayer on it, before releasing it. He felt it leave his hand a half-second before he was hitting the turf again, this time at the hands of a Perdue defensive tackle. “Ahhh-ooompf…” Brady tasted blood. His back hurt, his shoulders hurt. His head spinning, he got to his feet.

“Goddammit Evans, Sharp – keep ‘em off me!” he screamed before calling the next play.

“Readdyyyyyyy…set! Fifty seven green MIAMI! Check check – Pittsburgh! Hut…HUT!!!!”

Wham! Brady couldn’t get up then. He was sacked and down for the count. It took a full thirty seconds and an injury time-out to get him back up, and he was on the sidelines for the rest of the game against Perdue. His backup quarterback failed miserably, and threw an interception immediately that cost them the game.

He remembered how out of control he felt during that game, those moments... He was at the mercy of the tough Perdue defense, and it was because his o-line wasn’t protecting him. He felt like he was spinning in space, nothing to grasp or grab onto, nothing to hide behind or go up against. Blowing in the wind.

As he looked into Jay Cutler’s piercing blue eyes, he began to feel that same sensation. It chilled him to the bone, even though he was already cold and shivering from the freak rainstorm. And he felt out of control. And he needed to be in control. Brady Quinn couldn’t be out of control. He couldn’t.

He realized he was squeezing Jay’s biceps with a viselike grip, and not only did he feel Jay’s intense stare pulling him in, but Jay himself was tugging Brady closer, his mouth open slightly, panting, licking his lips…

“Noooo…” Brady whispered and let go… He turned away, shaking his head, and he wanted to run. He felt like the whole world was crushing in on him. His parents, his overbearing father, his tense mother, his gruff coach, all of his teammates in his shadow… He felt like he was being watched at this moment by all of them, and the shame and guilt and taboo of it all pressed in on him. It all became too much. Quinn slammed up against the side of the storage shed and pounded his fist against it. He rested his head against the cold concrete wall and felt tears stinging his eyes.

Nothing but the sound of the rain and the wind was in his ears when he suddenly felt gentle, warm hands on his shoulders. Brady shrugged them off. “I can’t… I can’t…do this…” He turned around and shook his head at Cutler, his eyes full of pain and fear.

“Brady,” Jay whispered. They stared at each other again, just like that, for a long, long moment. “Brady,” Jay whispered again. “Noooo…” Quinn whispered back, rocking his head back and forth violently, and tearing his gaze away.

He looked down, feeling crazy. What was going on? What was this all about? He’d never felt anything like this before. He didn’t want to feel like this, not about a guy. But at the same time, he felt so drawn to Jay Cutler, in ways he didn’t and couldn’t understand, and realized that, at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. And yet, he was pushing him away.

It was as if Jay could read his mind. He said, in a quiet voice that was almost drowned out by the storm, “What do you want, Brady?”

Brady looked up at him again, and took him in. His light brown hair, wet and sticking to his forehead, strong brow, the droplets of rain falling off his dark lashes that canopied those extraordinary, powerful, blazing blue eyes… His nose, protracted but not overbearing, and his eager mouth framed by lips not too full but not thin, either… Lips that were slightly parted, showing his straight, white teeth underneath. The skin of his face was clear and blemish-free, and a lone small mole dotted his lower cheek above his jaw line. Strong chin, but not domineering. Quite a perfect face, actually.

Christmas had always been a time of muted celebration masking the family drama of parental showcasing at the Quinn home. :Little Brayden and his sister Laura always had more than enough, but their parents always loaded them down during the holidays with “keeping up with the Joneses” fare that made them the talk of the neighborhood, the school, the team, the clubs, their friends… It was nerve-racking and often led to many more problems than it did perks. Brady remembered his sister planning their escape around Thanksgiving one year. They packed a pillowcase full of pop-tarts, two changes of clothes, Laura’s stuffed Garfield toy and Quinn’s autographed Bernie Kosar jersey. But when they walked two blocks from home, Brady got homesick. He remembered distinctly Laura putting her arms around her brother protectively and asking, “What do YOU want, Brady? Do you want to go home?” His eyes tear-filled, he nodded, and Laura had walked home with her arms around him the whole way. They were still very close. Would she understand this? Something he, himself, couldn’t even understand?

What did he want? He had to admit to himself at this very moment that something he’d really like is for Jay to put his arms around him the way Laura had that day.

He opened his mouth to try and answer Cutler’s query, but nothing came out. His mouth was working, but no words were falling from his lips.

Jay’s hands slowly came up to rest gently on Quinn’s shoulders, but he did not try to pull him close. He dipped his head a bit to grab Brady’s eyes and smiled ever-so slightly. Brady blinked and looked away. His hands came up and rested gently around the Vanderbilt quarterback’s forearms.

“What do I want?” he said, his voice ragged.

“Yes…” Cutler whispered. “Tell me what YOU want. Not everyone else. Not your dad… Your coaches or your players. What is it that Brady Quinn wants?”

Brady bit his lips and swallowed. “What I want…”

“Yes…” Cutler whispered, encouraging him…

“What I… I want…is…”

Jay stared deeply into Quinn’s chocolate brown eyes, breathing so deeply his chest was heaving with each inhalation.

“What I want right now is to lick the inside of your mouth so completely that all you can taste is me.”

Brady’s mouth fell open and he gasped with the shock and exertion of his honesty. Jay gasped too, blinking, and he pushed Brady back—HARD--against the cement wall of the shed, their mouths raging together like the storm around them, lips pressing tight, arms squeezing around each other’s necks, teeth biting lips, tongues brushing, breathing each other’s breath, hot, intense, ripe with need, fierce with swollen passion.

It was as if the rain had swept them up in its intensity and the tempest rampaged on…


	5. Chapter 5

Brady Quinn had never been so terrified in his entire life.

Of course, Brady Quinn had also never been so turned on in his entire life, either.

After the initial shock of feeling Jay’s mouth hot on his, lips, teeth, tongue, everything, it seemed very natural, this feeling, all the sensations that came with kissing Jay… Brady groaned loudly and slid his hands into Cutler’s soft brown hair. He felt Jay gasp at the sensation as the two continued their soul-deep, passionate mouth play. Jay was literally clutching Brady’s shirt, dragging him closer and Brady’s fists tugged on Jay’s locks to pull his head impossibly nearer.

Brady felt like being in the same space with the other quarterback at this moment wouldn’t be close enough.

Their bodies pressed together urgently, and Brady knew he was hard as a rock. Along with that hardness was a churning heat deep in his belly, a heat that burned to be relieved. He felt Jay’s erect manhood pressing firmly against his leg, and the two men couldn’t help but rub together in their desire… His fear melted as his ecstasy grew. Brady needed Jay now in the worst way, but he had no idea what to do with him but kiss him and lick his mouth and push against him with his ever-growing need. Jay seemed to understand this, as he released Quinn’s shirt and began caressing his shoulders and back, slowing his kisses down in intensity and locking eyes with the trembling young man in his arms.

“It’s…it’s okay…” Jay whispered, gently, bringing his hand to slide affectionately down the other quarterback’s cheek.

“I…I… I feel like an idiot…” Brady gasped, still shivering with his need and fear. “I’ve—I’ve never---“

“I know,” Jay murmured quickly, and kissed him again. Peppering his mouth with kisses and bites, Jay slid his face across Brady’s and whispered in his ear, “It’s fine, it’s going to be fine. Do you know somewhere we could go?”

Brady took deep, pulsating breaths to try and calm his need, and then gasped, “My dorm mate is…always there. We … we could get a room…”

“I was gonna anyway…” Jay whispered quickly. “The Quality Inn near the airport… Do you know where—“

“Yeah, I know it… C’mon, my truck is not too far from here.”

Brady pulled Jay back into another quick, deep kiss, and Jay slid his hands down Brady arms and before they knew it, they were clasping hands. ‘God, his mouth is so hot,’ Brady thought… ‘He tastes so good…’ Jay broke the kiss and smiled at Brady (‘God, that smile again!’) before the two dashed out into the rain. Brady led the way, sprinting and splashing, followed closely by Cutler, dashing and splashing right at his heels.

They reached Brady’s truck in only a few minutes, and Brady struggled with his keys and unlocked the cab. The men jumped in, soaked again, but that didn’t faze them in the slightest – they immediately fell upon each other again, exchanging hot, wet kisses, moaning into each other’s mouths, the few moments it took to get them there far too long for them to have been apart.

Jay ran his fingers deeply into Brady’s dark brown tresses and pulled his face closer. Brady’s eyes fluttered at all the sensations, so new, so forbidden, and his heart hammered as he slipped his tongue deeply into Jay Cutler’s mouth, the other quarterback pulling it in and sucking on it, moaning…

“Mmmm…Mmmmoh…ohhh God,” Brady breathed as they broke the kiss. “I think I’m going to die…”

“I know,” Jay whispered, smiling. “You won’t… I promise…” Jay nibbled Brady’s lips and the two were passionately kissing again in moments.

“Ohhhhhhh…” Brady moaned as Jay’s hand slipped down and grabbed his hardness through his shorts. “Jesus FUCK!” Brady responded by sliding his hand tentatively along Jay’s inseam and fly, feeling the heat of the bulge beneath. His hand shook and Cutler gently placed his hand on top of Brady's and caressed it supportively. 

Jay squeezed him and then slid back, pulling himself forcibly and unwantingly from Quinn’s awkward grasp. “There’s a lot to show you… A lot…”

Brady started up the truck, still panting, and glanced sideways at Jay. “You’ve … You’ve done this before?”

As they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, Jay sat back and lifted his hand to his lips, chewing his fingers nervously. “Yeah. Yeah… Once.”

Brady nodded as he turned onto South Michigan Street and then made the right turn onto 20 toward the hotel. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. In fact, he was wondering at this moment if he wanted Jay Cutler as much as he wanted a career with the NFL.

They were at the hotel in five minutes. Jay told Brady to pull up in front and he’d get the room. While Cutler checked them in, Brady sat at the wheel of his F-150 and had a minor nervous breakdown.

‘Don’t think about this too much,’ Brady told himself, shaking. ‘Don’t…do it.’ But he couldn’t help it. He’d never even thought about kissing a guy, and here he was, making out with the starting quarterback for Vanderbilt, one of Notre Dame’s biggest rivals! What had gotten into him?

He couldn’t help but think about the feelings he had that led up to the explosion under the practice field bleachers. The way Jay had looked at him all night. The way Brady had felt in his stomach…all night. And most importantly, the way Jay had felt in his arms. The way it felt to kiss him, hold him, press against him. Brady couldn’t deny it. He wanted this, and badly.

Did that make him a horrible person? He couldn’t bring himself to think it. He felt ashamed, not about what he was doing right now, but about the fact that he and his buddies in high school had picked on and reviled those they had considered queer. Now he wondered. Was he, Brady Quinn…? Again, he couldn’t bring himself to think it. He was so confused, and so scared, and yet, he couldn’t seem to get over the warmth and power and security he saw deep in Jay Cutler’s eyes. He had loved touching him…and wanted to touch more of him. He wanted him so badly, and yet, something deep within Brady kept clanging, “No, wrong, wrong, WRONG!” He slammed his fists down onto the steering wheel and for the second time that night, felt tears sting his eyes.

“Thanks,” Jay said to the desk clerk as he grabbed the key and practically ran out of the lobby and exited the front door.

But once outside, he did a double-take. Quinn’s truck was not parked where it was when Jay had gone inside. He scanned the front lot…nothing. He ran to the side and looked… No truck. He ran back to the other side --- 

He was gone.

Crushed, Jay Cutler fell against the outside wall and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He buried his head in his arms and tried to quell the sick feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh God, not again,” he moaned. “Not again…”


	6. Chapter 6

“You said you loved me!”

“Cutler, haven’t you ever said anything that you didn’t mean—“

Jay’s eyes popped wide in shock and his mouth dropped open.

“—I … I mean … you know, in the heat of the moment? Sometimes you say things in those moments and…well, you don’t mean them. I mean, you don’t wholeheartedly mean them.”

Jay felt frozen in agony as he watched Rob packing his suitcase and duffel bags. His palms were sweaty and he felt like someone was standing on his chest. He could barely breathe.

“Jay… Come on, man. Carolyn is good for me. We’re good together. This is something I have to do.”

“But Rob… We had plans together. We were going to play all four years at Vandy, and then try to get drafted together… What happened to our dream?”

“It was YOUR dream,” the tight end said, his eyes darting around the room, not wanting to look at Jay. “Sometimes things change. People change.”

“You haven’t changed,” Jay said, shaking his head in his disbelief. “You know this is nothing, just your cover. Carolyn’s your cover. You said that before! What has changed between then and now?”

Rob remained silent as he zipped up his bags and snapped his suitcase shut.

“Rob… Please…” Jay was finally able to make his shaky legs close the distance between him and his boyfriend. But his teammate took a step back.

“I’m not like you, Jay, you gotta face it,” Rob said, finally looking into Cutler’s eyes. “We’re…. We’re different.”

“Rob, no…” Jay reached up and tried to caress Rob’s cheek, but he batted his hand away, and placed his palm firmly against Cutler’s chest, pushing him back, hard.

“Get out of my face, Cutler.”

Jay could feel his cheeks burn and his eyes sting. Rob swallowed hard. “Man—I really want us to be friends. I’m… I’m sorry.”

Jay shook his head, his cheeks flaming, fire in his eyes. “You’re not sorry.”

“Jay, you were a good fuck. That’s all. It doesn’t mean anything more than that.”

“We were happy!!!” Jay shouted at him, trembling all over. He felt like he was going to puke.

“I’m happy with Carolyn. Moving in with her is the best option for me right now.” Rob spread his palms wide, and then started grabbing his bags, throwing a knapsack over one shoulder and a duffel bag over the other. “I didn’t want things to be like this between us. But if that’s what you want---“

“You know what I want,” Jay said angrily. “You wanted it, too. You told me you did. We had a life together, a dream together, goals together. You lied to me!”

“I was lying to myself,” Rob said, his voice flat. “I’m sorry, Jay.”

Rob turned to go, and Jay grabbed his shoulder. He felt like he was going crazy, and at the moment, he felt he would do anything to spare his heart this fate. “Rob…” Jay whispered. “Please don’t do this to me… Please…don’t...leave…me...” His voice shook and he knew he was a hair’s breadth from breaking down.

Rob pulled his shoulder away and never turned around, just started walking.

He left the dorm room, slamming the door behind him. Jay felt his eyes burn with tears. He felt the room spinning, the pit of his stomach in flames, his head exploding. He dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach and cried… Sobbed… “Oh God, no… Rob… Oh God Rob, please… Nooooo….” He was barely whispering the words through his tears and the sobs racked his body through the night…

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm and looked up. He was outside, sitting against the wall of the Quality Inn in South Bend, and Brady Quinn was standing there, pulling him to his feet.

“Jay?!?” Brady’s eyes were wide in horror at the sight of the tears streaming down Cutler’s face.

“Ohmygod…” whispered Jay. “I thought… I thought you left…”

“No, man, I had to park around back. Well… I wanted to. Nice secluded spot. Don’t want any of my teammates to see my truck here. What’s…what’s wrong???”

Jay shook his head, unable to stop the flow of the tears and he fell into Brady’s arms. Brady pulled him close, stroked his hair, and murmured, “Shhh… It’s all right. I’m here…”

Jay pulled away quickly and wiped his cheeks. “I’m so sorry. I’m ---….” Unable to say anything else, he shrugged his shoulders and cast a pained look into Brady’s eyes.

“Man, I think we need to talk…”

“Yeah, we do,” Jay said. “Come on.”

Jay led him around to the side entrance and slid the key card through the security lock, opening the door. They slipped inside and walked the short distance down the hall to the elevator. “We’re on three,” Jay murmured as they stepped in and Brady pressed the “3” button. The elevator doors closed with a ding.

Contrary to how they were in the truck, the two men were standing on opposite sides of the elevator, gazing at each other with questioning and worried eyes. The elevator dinged again, and they stepped out on the third floor.

Their room was at the end of the carpeted hallway. Jay again slid the key into the security lock and the green light indicated the door was ready to be opened.

Once in the room, however, Jay tossed the key onto the luggage rack counter and Brady once again pulled him into his grasp. The two embraced long and hard, and in a moment, their lips met.

Brady pushed Jay against the wall with a thud and Cutler’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling his head closer. Brady sucked Jay’s lips, pulling them over and over, kissing, licking, running his tongue along Jay’s teeth. Jay gasped at the sensations and kissed Brady back fervently.

After a long minute, Brady broke the kiss and awkwardly stepped back.

Jay looked at him, unsmiling. Brady’s heart was pounding and he realized that Jay Cutler looked just as hot with that sultry, serious look as he did with that blazing smile.

“Do you want this? Do you really want this?” Jay cocked his head ever so slightly as he stared at Brady.

“What…exactly… is this? What are we talking about here?”

“I guess that’s really the point, isn’t it?” Jay said, and walked slowly over to the bed and dropped onto it. Brady followed, kicked off his sneakers and sat down next to him, turning to face him with one foot up on the bed and one on the floor.

“What happened out there? Why were you so hysterical like that? Why did you think I left?”

Jay looked down, pinching his lips together. His brow furrowed. He looked back up at Brady and said, “I should be honest with you.”

“Well, I’m definitely hoping for that, at least,” Brady said, confused. “I mean… We just met. And I guess what I’ve been feeling all night... Well, I wasn’t alone feeling it. Right?”

Jay nodded. “You weren’t alone feeling it.”

“Was it just tonight? Or did you come here, wondering? Did you know already? I feel like maybe you had some clue.”

Jay shrugged and gazed at Brady with soft eyes. “I knew the day we played that you could be someone special, yes. I mean, I hoped that you could. It’s been a long time for me, and that day… I don’t know. I don’t know, Quinn. Something about you struck me. And I spent the next two weeks trying to figure it out. I hadn’t felt that in years. Two years, actually. And that’s why I came here. All right, I admit it. I came here because I wanted to see if I was right.”

“And… Were you right?”

“I think so,” Jay said, the smile returning. He looked down shyly, and Brady had to grin. This was the first time he’d felt any hesitation or shyness in Jay Cutler since they’d met. “What about you?” Jay looked up, a half-smile and dreamy look still on his face.

“I can’t get over your eyes,” Brady said, softly. “I can’t seem to look at you for too long before feeling like I’m going to pass out or something.” Both quarterbacks laughed. “You’re… God, you’re like some Adonis or something. You’re so…perfect. And I’m…well, I’m just me.”

“Hey,” Jay said, looking sideways at Brady. “You’re not too bad looking yourself, you know.” Brady felt a slight blush spread to his cheeks. Wow – since when had HE ever blushed when someone told him he was attractive? Try never. Well, until he’d met Jay Cutler, anyway.

“What was the whole…” Brady gestured down toward the parking lot.

“Oh yeah, that,” Jay said. “Before we do anything else…” Jay had to smile at this point, and Brady smiled a big grin as well. “Yeah… “I guess I should tell you about why I kind of freaked out, out there.”

“Okay,” Brady said, nodding. Whatever it was, he could handle it. I mean, hell, here he was, in a hotel room with a guy he’d just met, and he was pretty sure that things were going to happen that had never happened in Brady’s life before. The fact that Jay wanted to come clean to him about whatever this was felt right.

“You asked me in the truck if I’d ever done this before. And I told you that I had, once. Two years ago. I kind of… I kind of fell in love with my tight end.”

Brady nodded, trying to get his head around this.

“His name was Rob Easley. We met in summer training camp at Vanderbilt when we were both freshmen. And we just clicked. You know…” Jay made a small gesture with his hand, and nodded once, slowly, and Brady blinked and nodded that he understood.

“I thought we were on the same page. And he and I were going to play together and go through the draft together, and … make a life together.”

“Wow…” Brady said, letting his breath out slowly.

“Yeah,” Jay said, blinking from emotion.

“I take it things didn’t quite work out.” Brady leaned close and touched Cutler’s hand.

Jay slipped his fingers between Brady’s and they were clasping hands again. The warmth radiated through Brady and he let his eyes slip closed.

“He decided that a secret life with me was not worth it and he left me for the girl he was ‘dating’ to appear straight. He tried to convince me – and himself – that he loved her and wanted to be with her. Instead of me.”

Jay suddenly choked and the tears welled up again. He turned his face away, embarrassed at his sudden show of emotion. Brady didn’t let go of his hand. He slid over and pulled Jay into his arms. “Heyyyy… It’s all right. I understand. I think I understand, at least…”

Jay trembled with the memory of that crushing day when Rob left him and tears freely flowed from his eyes. He rested his head against Quinn’s shoulder and after a few long moments, Brady’s shirt was wet with Jay’s tears.

“I’m sorry…” Jay whispered.

“Don’t—“ Brady said, caressing and rubbing Jay’s back. “Don’t be sorry. Just be you.”

Jay began to sob. Brady pulled back and tilted Jay’s chin up. “Did I say something wrong?”

Jay shook his head, still crying hard. He could hardly see from the blur of the tears, but he managed to murmur, “No… You said something very, very right.”


	7. Chapter 7

The rain continued to fall in South Bend, but Jay’s tears dried quickly. Even so, the quarterbacks continued to hold each other tightly and eventually fell back onto the bed, arms around each other, squeezing tightly. It was as if their lives depended on them being pressed together.

Brady’s heart was pounding out of his chest. He’d never felt like this, ever. The only girl he’d ever been with, the one he still went to from time to time for physical release, never made him feel like this. Yet, this excitement – this … rush… was wrapped up in a ball of fear. He was terrified about so many things – about feeling this way for someone he barely knew and had just met, about what this meant, and how was he going to continue living life as he knew it.

For right now, life as he knew it couldn’t go on without Jay Cutler.

He stared deeply into Jay’s ocean-blue eyes and felt his breath catch in his chest. It was as if he was looking into his own soul. And Jay stared back, a steady, comforting, intense gaze that not only made the butterflies in his midsection flutter crazily, but also began melting away the fear.

Their lips finally met, a mesh of so much pent-up emotion, and it felt like heaven. Brady believed he was truly going to die and go to heaven, it was THAT wonderful.

They kissed a long, long time… The urgency of before seemed forgotten, and with time on their hands, they explored each other slowly, gently, hesitatingly – as if every millisecond was to be treasured.

Jay ran his hands through Brady’s chocolate brown locks over and over as he kissed him deeply, licking his lips and sliding his tongue deeply within Brady’s hot and waiting mouth. Brady kissed him back urgently, feeling his chest swell with each embrace, barely even able to keep up the breathing necessary to sustain his pounding heart.

Brady ran his hands over Jay’s muscled shoulders and felt the strength within them. He slipped his hands around to Jay’s back and felt how strong it was. Every sensation was heightened, and his fingers felt like they were touching a live current that was humming beneath them. ‘This is like magic,’ Brady thought to himself as he caressed Jay’s shoulders, neck and back as they kissed. So – it seemed hokey, but damn if it wasn’t the truth.

Jay broke the kiss and leaned up, pushing Brady back on the bed. He smiled at him, staring at him with the amazing eyes for a moment, and then slipped his finger across Brady’s full lips, taking him in. Brady let his mouth fall open the slightest bit and touched the tip of his tongue to Jay’s finger. Jay grinned, and then slipped his fingers over Brady’s chin, down his neck, and across his massive chest, his hand warm through the thin cotton of his T-shirt. Jay’s hand played across his pecs for a moment, and then found his right nipple, slipping across it with the slight touch of a fingertip. Brady let out a shuddering breath as his nipple pebbled to attention under his shirt. Jay repeated this on the left side, and Brady was breathing heavy once again as his nipples pressed tightly against his tee.

Cutler slipped his hand down Brady’s abdomen and played with the hem of his shirt a bit before sliding his hand underneath to feel the hard flesh of his stomach. Brady turned his head and looked at Jay, making blazing eye contact. His mouth was open, and he was breathing a heavy beat, pressing his jaw forward with each exhalation.

Jay cast a smoldering glance at Brady, and then leaned down and kissed his way up Brady’s muscled abs as he slipped the shirt northward. When he reach Brady’s armpits, Brady sat up and let Jay slip the T-shirt off. He grabbed Jay and pulled him close for another deep, satisfying kiss.

Quinn’s hand slipped across the back of Jay’s neck and down his back, grasping his polo shirt and tugging it up. They broke the kiss long enough for Jay to shuck the shirt, and they were right back at it. Brady still felt like this was surreal – he felt like he was in the Twilight Zone or perhaps he’d died and gone to some kind of special heaven. Regardless, he left his previous fears and doubts behind – there was no harm in enjoying this, seeing where it took him, feeling this intensely powerful connection that consumed his every sense.

The men ran their hands up and down each other’s chest, back, sides, and arms, seemingly unable to get enough of the feeling of warm, hard, muscled flesh. Brady noticed that, like him, Jay had a hairless chest, and his nipples were small and very dark in color, like kidney beans. He wanted to taste Jay…

Quinn’s mouth danced across Jay’s lips and cheek, tongue running across his jaw line and down the side of his neck, nibbling, nipping at his ear, placing a soft bite where the neck joins the shoulder. Jay shivered. He pulled Brady close to him, pressing his arms against Brady’s shoulders. Brady’s head dipped lower, placing little licks and nibbles and kisses all along Jay’s pecs, his mouth finally finding the treasure of Jay’s nipple, bursting from the ministrations, and as he ran his tongue across it, Jay let out a slow, low moan.

Brady felt that moan all the way down in his groin. Oh God…

He scraped his teeth across the nipple, setting Jay aflame and making him groan louder. Brady felt like he was going to burst into flames. God, he needed Jay so badly…

Jay placed his hands on either side of Brady’s face and pulled him close for another deep kiss. This time, the passion of their first encounter came back, and the men were ripping into each other, lips smacking fervently, tongues fencing fiercely, teeth scraping against tongue and lips, moans echoing inside each other’s mouth…

“I…” Brady whispered, “I need…you…”

Jay smiled at Brady and said, “I know.”

Brady grinned back and the two resumed their passionate kissing. Jay pushed Brady back and slid his body against him, pressing tightly. Brady felt like he’d been shocked and gasped. Jay Cutler was going to be the death of him – one way or another. But if it was this good, Brady was ready to die … now.

Brady’s mind flashed back to the first time he’d ever had sex. Lindy was a virgin, too, and they had gone out on a date to dinner and a movie, but the movie was sold out. They ended up parking and making out, and before Brady knew it, she was ready and willing, even though he really wasn’t… But he was prepared; he had the condom and wanted to make her happy, so… He did it. But it was so anticlimactic. ‘Heh,’ Brady thought, ‘how ironic.’ Lindy was glowing – before, during, and after – and he felt bad that he wasn’t. He smiled at her, caressed her, did everything a guy was supposed to do, and apparently, it had worked – they were still together. Well, sort of. Lindy was at the University of Miami in Ohio, and even though studying wasn’t her forte, they didn’t see each other that much since Quinn’s schedule was often very tight, being the Notre Dame QB.

Still, Brady was content. His mind was constantly on football, and when it wasn’t, he was working his ass off trying to ensure that the two degrees he was pursuing would be his at the end of this thing called college. Now, his whole world and life as he knew had been shaken up … all in the course of one day.

As he felt Jay Cutler pressed up against him, he realized that this was the day, this was the hour – THIS would be his first time, the first time that really mattered. He smiled up at Jay, and Jay smiled back at Brady, and Brady felt like his heart was going to explode.

‘This is it, Quinn,’ he thought, as Jay smiled a knowing smile at him, his hand slipping lower and lower, tugging at his belt loop, unbuttoning his fly, toying with the zipper…


	8. Chapter 8

“Attaboy Cutler! You’re a damn FINE quarterback, you know that?”

Jay blushed at the coach’s praise and wasn’t looking when he crashed right into another player. They both ended up on their backs on the Vanderbilt practice field.

“FUCK!!!” Jay screamed as he grabbed his hand. And by damned, it was the right one. His throwing hand.

“Hey man, I’m so sorry! But I thought you saw me!” Jay, still grimacing, looked over at the guy, who was shaking his head and cradling his shoulder, where they’d come together.

“I.. I guess it was my fault. I’m sorry,” Jay stammered, getting to his feet.

“No worries, no worries,” the teammate said, pushing himself up to a standing position. “What say you buy me a drink after practice?” He winked.

_Okay – he winked…_

Jay cocked his head ever so slightly and the boy before him smiled a huge grin and stuck out his hand.

“Rob Easley. I’m your new tight end. I’m from Kentucky, Louisville, actually.”

Jay wiped his hands on his shorts and shook Rob’s hand. “Jay… Jay Cutler. Uhmm, I’m from Indiana.”

“Well, Jay, what say we get this show on the road? Throw us some slant routes. Only another half-hour of practice, and we can go hit up the new sports bar in town and check out the chicks.”

Jay nodded as the coach tossed him a ball.

Cutler passed some forty and fifty-yard receptions to his new tight end and several other receivers who were also attending the summer training camp at Vanderbilt. Jay never really wanted to be a quarterback. His first love was being a safety, a position he solidly played in high school. But he was built more like a quarterback, slim, strong legs, wide shoulders, and one hell of a strong arm. The coaches began pulling him from the safety position to throw because he was connecting a lot better and a lot farther than the other guys trying to play the QB role.

The time flew by, and when the coach clapped his hands together and blew his whistle, Jay threw him the football and grabbed his towel and workout bag he’d left by the bench. He was walking toward the locker room when Rob ran to catch up with him.

“Cutler, you have one HELL of an arm! No wonder Vandy wants you at the helm.”

Jay looked at him sideways and half-smiled. He never did well with such effluvious praise. He just wanted to play the game, and he wanted his team to run their routes and block and do all the things they were supposed to do out there. When someone missed the assignment, well, okay – Jay could be a little harsh. He knew he had a temper, and sometimes it got the best of him. But this game meant a lot to him, and he had worked hard to get where he was. And where that was at the moment was getting ready to start college at Vanderbilt.

“So, you’re my new tight end, huh? You’re gonna have to shore up that right side a bit and shortcut your routes so you can see me coming.”

Rob smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “It’ll all work out. That’s what practice is for.”

The two players entered the locker room and tossed their bags into their respective lockers. Stripping down, they walked to the shower together. Rob rolled up his towel and popped Cutler on the ass with it, and Jay responded by shoving him into a wall, laughing.

_Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all._

Jay always had trouble making friends. He had high expectations – for himself, for everyone around him, and particularly, for his teammates. He’d gone off on one too many players for missing their assignment or dropping the ball one too many times, and found those buddies weren’t really buddies any longer after that. ‘People are so damn thin-skinned,’ Jay always thought. Still, he was lonely some of the time, and wondered what it would be like to have someone really close to him. Of course, he would need to try and keep them close and not push them away, as was his tendency.

After the shower, the men dressed quickly and Jay ran a comb through his wet brown hair. Rob, however, took a great deal of time working on his blond locks, blow-drying, puffing it all up, even using hairspray to keep the end result in place.

“What is all that about?” Jay said, shaking his head and poking him in the side.

“Ahhh… Gotta keep my hair lookin’ nice. You never know when you might meet a girl.” Rob smiled a huge, toothy grin at Jay.

“Yeah. I suppose so,” Jay said, nodding and tossing his towel into the hamper.

“Well, let’s go, Cutler. I’m ready for something cold to drink – and some grub.”

“You really ARE from Kentucky, aren’t you?” Jay asked, laughing. He really couldn’t get his arms around Rob’s drawl and lingo.

“Hey, buddy – don’t be hatin’!” The two headed off together to walk the short distance between Vanderbilt and the sports bar.

Once there, Rob steered them over to a spot at the counter. “Hooters?” Jay said, laughing. Rob grinned and smacked Cutler on the arm. “Yeah, man! Look around! Plenty of pickings.” Jay just laughed and shoved Rob, plopping down on the barstool in front of him. Rob signaled the pretty, buxom bartender and ordered a couple of diet colas for the pair.

Jay watched Rob surveying the bar. There was something to be said for the guy – he seemed pretty ready to hook up, and it was only their first week in camp. Jay, on the other hand, never really felt comfortable with girls. It was odd, yes, definitely, but he really didn’t have enough self-confidence in that area. He knew he excelled at football, but once he was off the field he felt like he had two left feet and a tongue with knots in it. He never had a steady girlfriend in high school. He knew his parents kind of worried about it, but he always reassured them that once the right one came along, he’d know it. He figured that now he was in college, and a pretty big school at that, he would be able to find someone without too much trouble.

The thing was, he certainly wasn’t in a hurry. And watching Rob eyeball every girl in the bar was starting to become disconcerting.

“So,” Jay said, to try and shift his focus, “What do you think of our coach?”

Rob looked over at Jay and took a long drink from his glass. “He’s all right. Well, I mean – actually, he’s an asshole.”

Jay glanced up with a stunned look. “Why do you say that?”

Rob shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know – I’m not clicking with him. In fact, I have a feeling he might not let me continue as tight end.”

Jay shrank back at the suggestion. “What makes you think that? You ran your routes all right and sometimes you were a little slow on the take, but you’re a hell of a lot better than some other guys I’ve played with.”

Rob looked at him and cocked his head. “You serious?”

Jay nodded, looking into Rob’s eyes, and then quickly looking away. “Yeah… I mean…” Jay took a swig of his cola and looked back. “Why wouldn’t I be? We just met. I don’t have any reason to blow sunshine up your ass or anything.”

“True, true,” Rob said, raising his eyebrows quickly. “I think sometimes I believe I’m a better player than I am. But then, the voice inside of me tells me I’m not worth shit and probably won’t make it at all as a tight end, or anything, for that matter.”

Jay shook his head. “Nah, man, you just need to focus on the good stuff and forget all that doubt. If you don’t believe you can be invincible, you won’t be. And if you dream it, you can do it.”

“Thanks, Walt Disney,” Rob said, grinning, and bumping Jay’s shoulder.

Jay was starting to feel odd about this new friend. He kept getting mixed signals from him. He was buddy-buddy one moment, but then couldn’t keep his eyes off the blond sitting at the end of the bar. He didn’t much care for people who were so easily distracted.

“Hey – I need to get going. I’ve got a lot of things to do before practice tomorrow.” Jay pulled out his wallet and signaled the bartender that he was ready to pay the tab.

“Wait! Wait, man – I was hoping we could… have dinner.” Rob looked disappointed – more than disappointed. He looked crushed.

“I’m not really hungry,” Jay said, offering him a small smile for solace. Rob shook his head. “After that practice? Man, I’m starved. I was hoping we could grab a burger. And I was just kidding about you paying for the drinks. I’ll get them.” Rob covered Jay’s hand with his own and pressed it back toward him, indicating for him to put away his credit card.

“No… No, that’s okay. I mean, I ran into you---“

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it. Really.” Rob’s demeanor had changed so much in such a short time. He looked moody, his eyes had grown dark, and that big grin was gone.

“You know – you know, I could use a burger after all,” Jay said, and Rob looked over quickly at him.

“Really?” _That smile again._ **Huge.**

“Yeah! But hey…”

“What?”

“Can we eat somewhere other than ‘Hooters’?” Jay wrinkled his nose up when he said it.

Rob laughed and put his hand on Jay’s shoulder. “Quarterback’s pick. Tight end’s treat.”


	9. Chapter 9

Brady’s heart was pounding out of his chest. He felt like his entire body was vibrating with electricity. And he couldn’t take his eyes off Jay… Jay’s eyes remained locked with Brady’s, and all the while, his fingers continued to unzip his cargo shorts, slowly, slowly…

His thoughts were jumbled, his mind unfocused. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t reason, but right now, all he cared about what how he felt. How Jay made him feel. This sensation was more powerful than anything he’d ever known before, and it was as if he was seeing something amazing and incredible for the very first time, like a child’s first snowfall or the feeling one captures by regarding the ocean in its vastness for the first time ever.

Cutler’s erotic touch all along his fly was setting his insides aflame, and Quinn could barely stand it. He was gasping with his desire, beads of sweat appearing on his brow and upper lip. As Jay reached the zipper’s end, he slid his hand inside to massage the rock-hard flesh underneath.

Brady let out a moan, trembling at Cutler’s gentle, yet firm, touch. He was feeling stab after stab of pleasure, and he had no idea how to handle it. It was as if the fire of his passion threatened to consume him, right then and there. Quinn grabbed Jay’s forearm in a tense grip, his eyes all ecstasy and longing, and Jay slid his hand down to grip the Notre Dame quarterback’s in a firm clasp.

“Trust me,” Jay whispered, and Quinn, mouth agape, nodded.

Brady’s iron-hard rod was straining against his boxer briefs and Jay gently slipped the cargo shorts down and off his legs. Brady willingly let them slide off, half-terrified and half-wanton in his insane desire for Cutler.

Jay slipped his hand back and forth across Quinn’s pelvis, squeezing his erection and fondling him all over through the cotton fabric of his briefs. He finally tucked his fingers under the waistband and tugged them off, Brady’s straining prick popping free.

Cutler’s eyes widened as he surveyed Brady’s beautifully erect member in all of its glory. “Oh…my… … My God,” Jay breathed.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” whispered Brady, barely able to manage the breath necessary to form words. He was trembling all over, his heart beating a frantic rhythm of need. His hand gripped Jay’s in a white-knuckled plea. “Jay… Please… touch me…”

Jay smiled down at Brady with that amazing flashing grin, and, sliding his hands across the taut flesh, gripped his cock with both hands, making Quinn’s eyes flutter and his breath quicken in his chest yet again. “God, you’re beautiful,” Jay hissed, as he glided his fingers down the shaft to the seam of Brady’s scrotum.

Brady made a strangling sound in his throat as he exhaled. He’d never felt anything like this before. He’d never been so sexually excited in his life before. And he couldn’t get his head around the fact that it was Jay Cutler, his rival team’s quarterback, who was touching him so erotically right now. He truly believed that before this night was over, his brain was going to explode.

So he figured he’d better enjoy it while it lasted.

Jay licked his lips and glanced at Brady, who nodded at him enthusiastically, and his head began to dip lower and lower toward Brady’s swollen lance. The moment seemed endless, and Brady Quinn felt like he was caught in a time warp, the cycle of time moving from moment to moment somehow elongated, like the moment between the skid and impact in a car crash, or the breathless series of split seconds after a dive before your body hits the water…

As Jay’s tongue darted out to touch the tip of his cock, Brady jolted and groaned, rolling his head from side to side. Before he knew it, Cutler was licking all over the shaft and all around the head, and Quinn knew he wouldn’t be long for this attention. Cutler was sucking, licking, sucking, rolling his tongue over the head, all around the sensitive membrane, down, up again, too much, too … much…

“Wait… Wait, Jay…wait…wait wait wait…” Quinn’s urgent whispers halted Cutler’s ministrations.

Jay licked his lips again and looked at Quinn expectantly, eyebrows raised. “Well, I… I’m not gonna last too long if you keep that up.” Brady smiled shyly and Jay beamed back.

“I get you. It’s okay. I just had to taste you.”

“Yeah…” Brady breathed, and pulled Jay closer so their mouths could again fuse together. “I’m ready to taste you again, too… That mouth…”

As the men slammed together, tongues danced, intertwined, probed, and the two football players were once again wrapped up in their mutual ardor.

For Jay, it was the realization of a long-lost dream, a fantasy come true, a painful journey’s end and a new beginning. For Brady, it was the opening of a part of himself he had never known before, the freeing of his soul, the unlocking of a once-forbidden door he’d never even thought to look behind.

Brady became braver as he slid his hands down Jay’s back and reached down to grab his firm, tight ass through his jeans. Jay responded by pulling back, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and ripping them off, exposing his boxer briefs. Brady sat up and pressed Jay back onto the bed, slipping his hands down Cutler’s sides and pulling the briefs off in one tug.

Jay’s member was just as hard and thick as Brady’s, and the two marveled at how similar they were in size, length, and width. Brady felt his heart flutter as he stared down the Vanderbilt quarterback spread out on the bed before him, as lovely as a Greek statue, but real, very real to him, warm, soft, hard, yielding and unyielding, and Brady’s brain once again felt like it was going to explode.

He’d never felt this way about a man before. But then again, there was no one quite like Jay Cutler. Oh yes. Jay Cutler was very different, indeed. Jay Cutler inspired things in Brady Quinn, feelings, urges, desires – things he’d never even understood or comprehended before.

The two came back together, Brady on top, both pressed tightly, their bodies slick from the sweat of their heat, their hips grinding together, cocks rutting and rubbing, and before long, the two of them were moaning and groaning loudly.

“Oh Jay,” Brady murmured, his voice heavy with lust, “I can’t take much more o’ this… Gonna…come soon…”

Jay responded by kissing Brady hard and rolling him over, sliding the two pricks together in his hand and jacking hard… They were both nearly breathless with their need, and Brady felt like his heart was going to throb through his ribcage and his lungs were going to implode. Jay’s breath had quickened to double-time as well, and before long, they were both loudly moaning…

“Oh shit, Jay, here it comes!” cried Quinn, and his stream jetted out across Cutler’s belly and chest. Jay was right behind him, groaning loudly like a grizzly bear, and his load spilled across Brady’s pecs and six-pack abs, shining like massage oil.

The two football players lay there together, each catching his breath and both winding down from their mutual climax. Brady had never experienced anything like it before. And he didn’t want to let go of Jay. And all of this seemed just fine at the moment, because Jay wasn’t letting go of him, either. He finally opened his eyes and looked up into Jay’s eyes, his gaze a mixture of uncertainty and wonder.

Jay looked back at him, his eyes full of yearning and something deeper. They stared at each other like that for a few moments, and finally, Jay said, in a voice just barely above a whisper, “What do you want, Brady? What do you really want?”

Brady smiled, looked down, and then back up again. His eyes met Jay’s in a resolute look, the uncertainty now gone.

“You. I want you, Jay Cutler. Now… And always.”


	10. Chapter 10

The day was hot and sticky, and Jay Cutler could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he threw another long bomb down the field for his tight end-in-training to catch. The ball was well-thrown, but Rob failed to catch it, it bouncing off his hands and flying away crazily.

“Easley!” the coach bellowed. “I’ve about had it with you! Shape up or you’re shipping out!”

Cutler caught the ball that one of the other players threw to him, and he cast a bewildered glance in Rob’s direction. Rob’s face was red, and he was obviously flustered by the coach’s threat. “Run a slant route left,” Jay called to him, and he nodded.

As the ball was passed to him by the center, Jay eyed Easley downfield, and made a perfect throw which was caught easily by him. Several more throws later, Rob was catching them well.

After practice, the coach called both Jay and Rob over. “Cutler,” he said sharply. “You’re handing those balls to him. He needs to be able to catch them under pressure. Frankly, I don’t think you have what it takes to be a tight end, Easley.” The coach’s unfeeling eyes passed back and forth between them. “I’d like to try Stewart Mackey out tomorrow,” he said, directly to Jay, and then walked away from the two of them.

Jay had no idea what to say to Rob. The two had been hanging out every day after practice, at Rob’s insistence. Jay felt like they were really starting to become friends, even though he was hesitant to open up to him. Rob, on the other hand, talked about anything and everything, so it seemed convenient that Jay wasn’t much the talking type.

“Rob, I—“

Easley cut him off. “You aren’t going to let him do this, are you? C’mon man! That coach loves you! He’ll listen to you! Put in a word for me! Stand up for me! Don’t you want me on the team? I’m your tight end, man! I’ll come through for you! I will! I—“

“Rob, calm down,” Jay said, resting his hand on Easley’s forearm. Rob’s forehead was beaded with sweat and his eyes flitted back and forth rapidly. “It’s all right. I’ve worked with Mackey out here before; he doesn’t stand a chance against you.”

“Really?” Rob’s eyes lit up and for the first time, he looked directly into Jay’s blue eyes. “You mean it?” Rob grabbed Jay’s arms excitedly.

“Uhmmm… Yeah,” Jay said, taking a small step back to release himself from Rob’s grip. “I’ll talk to the coach. Don’t worry, okay?”

“All right,” Rob said, grinning, and turned to walk toward the locker room. He stopped and turned around quickly, and called out, “Hey, are we gonna hang out at Sam’s tonight?”

Jay returned the smile and nodded. “Sure thing.”

“Great! I’ll see you there!” Rob started jogging toward the locker room.

Jay wiped his face off with the towel from his workout bag, and then screwed up his courage and started walking toward the coach, who was a few feet away berating the center for his poor snap technique.

“Uh, Coach Collins, could I talk to you a minute?”

The coach turned and saw Jay, and said, “Cutler! Sure! Of course!” He nodded at the center with a sour look on his face, and the boy scurried away toward the locker room. “What’s on your mind, Cutler? Are you doing okay? Practice going well? Everything to your liking?”

Jay winced inwardly; it was obvious to him that this coach was going to try and kiss his ass since he had made it into his good graces, but he really hated that. In fact, he really wasn’t that thrilled about being the quarterback at all. His preferred position was strong safety, but in high school, the coaches saw that Jay had the strongest arm on the team and always put him in the quarterback position. Jay didn’t know how to fail. He always played hard, no matter what. It had never occurred to him not to try his hardest, and now, he felt kind of sick inside. This coach was going to be putty in his hands, and that unsettled him.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine, Coach,” he said. “About Easley…”

“Oh, THAT slacker? Jay, come on. You don’t want him in such a key position on your team. There’s something about that kid I don’t like. He sucks up like he’s going to be your best friend and always have your back, but I don’t like the looks of him. He’ll let you down one day. You’ll see. I really think you’ll like Mackey much better as your tight end. He’s solid, that one.”

“Well…” Jay faltered, trying to find the right words. “I’ve thrown with Mackey before, and…”

“I understand he’s a little green,” the coach said. “All he needs is field time, practice time. I assure you that he will serve you will in the games once the season starts.”

“I don’t know…” Cutler said, trailing off. How did the coach know all of this? It was as if he had a window into each player’s soul. And did he really think Rob Easley would let him down? Admittedly, Jay felt uneasy with him a lot of the time, but it wasn’t that kind of unease. He felt like Rob was trying too hard to be his friend, and maybe what the coach said was right – he “sucked up” awfully quick to the soon-to-be-freshman quarterback.

“What’s on your mind, Jay?” The coach rested a hand on his shoulder and took a hard look at him, his eyes full of concern.

Jay licked his lips and hesitated again. What did he really want? Well, he didn’t want Easley cut from the team, that’s for sure. “I’d like to give Rob another chance,” he said, nervously. “I think he’s better than this. I really do. I know he’ll work harder. He will.”

The coach looked deeply into Cutler’s eyes but didn’t say anything right away. Finally he said, “Okay… If you feel this way, we’ll let Easley stay as the starting tight end. But I want Mackey there as back up. We can always play him as a running back, too, or a blocker.”

Jay smiled, relieved. “Thanks, Coach. Thanks a million.”

“You got it, Cutler. You’re going to be a damn fine team leader, you know that?” Jay looked down, blushing. “Thank you. I’m sure we’ll do fine.”

“Fine? Hell, you guys are going to be the best team I’ve put together in years! I can’t wait for the season opener. You feeling good about that, Cutler?”

“Yes sir, I am. We’ll be great.” The coach patted Jay on the back and walked away, laughing heartily.

Jay snatched up his duffel bag and headed to the locker room. He was surprised to find Easley waiting for him, still in his practice clothes.

“What happened? What did he say?” Rob looked plenty nervous.

“Ah… He said that you can start. Mackey will back up.”

“Wooo hooo!” Rob squealed, slapping Jay on the shoulder. “All right! I told you he would listen to you! Damn man, we need to celebrate!”

Jay smiled weakly. “You know, Rob… I don’t feel much like going out tonight. I’m kind of tired. It was a hot day, and I think I need to recharge my batteries. I think I’m just going to hang out in the dorm tonight.”

“Aw, c’mon man,” Rob said, his smile melting away. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Jay said, quickly stuffing everything from his locker into his gym bag.

“Hey, how bout I come over to your room with some drinks? We can hang out together tonight. I never did finish telling you that story about the fishing trip with my cousin last year.”

“I don’t know, Rob---“ Jay glanced up at him, nervously. _Why did he always have to be around?_

“Come on. It’ll be fun. Plus, I think I can get us a couple of six packs. I have a friend who’s a junior and he’ll buy beer for us.”

Jay pressed his lips together. A cold beer would kind of be nice after this hot day. Jay’s dad often let Jay have a beer after a hot day, and he missed that now that he was at college and not of age to purchase yet.

Rob smiled. “I can see I’ve won you over. I’ll be there in an hour.”

Jay shrugged and smiled back. “All right, all right. I’ll see you there.”

Forty-five minutes later, Jay was showered, clean and dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, sitting on his dorm room bed. He was trying to sort out his feelings about the tight end, and about what the coach had said. Maybe he should ask Rob how he felt about playing football, how serious he was about the team, and whether or not he felt he could play under any circumstances. It was nerve-wracking, and by the time a knock came on the door, Cutler jumped nervously.

He opened the door and Rob was standing there, smiling his huge white-toothed grin, his blond hair clean and shiny, looking comfortable in jeans and a polo shirt and carrying a six pack of Icehouse in each hand. “Room service!” he called out. Jay smiled and stepped aside, letting him in.

Rob set the beer down on Jay’s desk, pulled two cans free and tossing one to Cutler. Then he sat down on the bed, bouncing a bit as he popped open the can and taking a long drink. “Ahhhhhhh… Get it while it’s cold!”

Jay opened his beer and took a sip. “Mmmm. Now that’s the good stuff.”

He sat down on the other end of the bed, and took a long look at Easley.

Rob looked back at him, smiling. “What’s up with you?”

Jay looked down quickly, then took another gulp of his beer. “Nothing. Nothing. I’m just tired from practice.”

“Yeah, Mr. Star Quarterback,” Rob teased, poking him with the toe of his docksider. Jay laughed. “Yeah, right,” he muttered under his breath, and leaned back against the wall.

“What was that?” Rob kicked off his shoes and crossed his legs, resting his elbows on his knees as he sipped his beer.

“The whole quarterback thing,” Jay said. “You know, I never really wanted to be a quarterback.”

“Are you kidding? Man, that’s the best position to play! Everything hangs on you, sure, but you’ve got the power. You can veto the coach’s play. You can choose who gets to carry the ball, or who you pass it to. You’re the high-visibility player. Everyone loves the QB.”

“It’s like a glaring spotlight,” Jay said, shrugging. “I don’t care to have all that attention foisted on me all the time.”

Rob stared at him and then smiled. “You’re a good guy, Cutler,” he said, finishing off his first beer and reaching for another. “Ready for a second?”

Jay was polishing off his first Icehouse as Rob asked. “Sure,” he said, handing him the empty can and receiving a fresh one in return.

“You get to drink much at home?” Rob asked him as he popped the top of his second beer.

“Well, my dad was cool about it. Once I was sixteen, he always let me have a beer or two after we’d done some yard work or after I’d been tossing a ball outside with my buddies.”

“Cool, cool,” Rob replied. “Yeah, my dad – he always let us drink. Me and my brothers. I’ve probably been drinking beer since I was 13.”

“Really?” Jay said. “Wow. That’s surprising.”

Rob smiled at him. “There’s not much else to do in Kentucky, you know? Drink beer, catch fish, go muddin’.” Jay laughed, and soon, Rob was laughing with him.

The night went on like that. They were well in to their second six-pack, both boys feeling a nice buzz, when Rob said, “Hey Jay.”

Jay was lying down at this point, feeling the room start to spin around. He’d never drank so much that his surroundings were spinning before. “Yeah.”

“Have you ever been with a girl? You know. Like that.”

“Like what?” Jay turned his head to the side and noticed that Rob was lying right next to him. They were lying facing the wall, both of their feet up against it. Rob was so close, he could almost feel his warmth.

“Aw, come on. You know.”

Jay turned his head away from Rob and closed his eyes. Okay, no. That was worse. Everything seemed to spin in his head now. He opened his eyes again, and things slowly came into focus. “Maybe. Have you?”

Rob laughed, and it sounded far away. “I asked you first.”

“So what? I asked you second.”

Both boys began laughing then, and it seemed to go on and on.

“I gotta pee,” Jay said, swinging his legs down from the wall. His right leg landed on Rob’s left leg, and Rob reached over and grabbed Jay’s arm. “Don’t go,” he whispered.

“But I gotta pee. I ain’t peeing my bed.”

“Don’t…go…” Rob turned his face, and it was inches from Jay’s.

Before Jay knew what was happened, Rob’s lips were pressed against his. The taste of beer and Rob’s lips and mouth and the heat of him seemed to permeate his very being. Jay’s first instinct was to pull back, but he hesitated. He didn’t have his normally fast reflexes since he was drunk, and there was something soothing and inviting about the boy’s mouth… Rob’s eyes flickered open and looked directly into Jay’s eyes. He pulled back and stared at him for a moment. Jay stared back, speechless, his mouth slightly open. Rob closed his eyes and leaned forward again, and this time, Jay’s mouth met his head-on, and the two began kissing in earnest. Jay’s tongue felt the softness of Rob’s lips, and Rob released a tiny, throaty moan, and suddenly, Jay realized he was getting hard.

What was happening?


End file.
